Alda
) |death= |nationality=Araluen |aliases= |occupations=Battleschool apprentice (formerly) |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair=Blond |eyes= |skin= |family= |pets= |mentors=Sir Rodney |apprentices= }} Alda was a second-year Battleschool cadet at Redmont. He, along with Bryn and Jerome, was dismissed for bullying Horace Altman. Description Like all Battleschool trainees, Alda was tall and well muscled. Additionally, he wore a red surcoat that marked him as a second year cadet. Will noted that he was blond and handsome. However, after Halt broke his nose, Will added that he'd never look quite so good looking again. Alda was arrogant and cruel, taking pleasure in tormenting Horace. When approached by Halt, he became confident that he could easily beat him due to his lack of height. History As Alda was not a ward, he would've entered the Battleschool through the usual methods--parental influence, patronage, or recommendation from teachers. He likely would've met Bryn and Jerome during his first year, and the three formed a close bond. They may have bullied fellow cadets during their first year, and continued to do so after moving up a year. Alda first appeared alongside Bryn and Jerome as they cornered Horace in his dorm. In the midst of forcing him to complete a set of thirty push-ups, Alda berated him and, along with Bryn, kicked over his bed and strewed his blankets and pillow across the room. Alda then repeated this for the rest of the beds in the dorm, demanding Horace remake all of them. Following a training session in which Horace received the attention of Sir Karel and Sir Rodney, the three caught Horace as he was heading to the river. Mistakenly assuming he had been criticized for his sword work, they forced him to wade into the river, hold a heavy rock over his head, and count to five hundred. As they were about to corner him once again, Horace was stopped by Sir Rodney, who invited him to the boar hunt. Unfortunately, Horace did not make the connection between Sir Rodney's appearance and their sudden disappearance. After the boar hunt, they found him once again, this time next to the armory. As second years, they were able to influence the first years for information of Horace's whereabouts. Each carried a wooden cane, and Alda additionally carried a piece of heavy sacking folded over one arm. Angry with him for making the Battleschool "look bad," they pushed him around. As Horace readied himself for attack, Jerome distracted him. Quickly, Alda whipped the hessian sack over his head, pulling the draw cord around his waist. With Horace unable to fight back, the group began to beat him with their canes until he fell semiconscious. Gleefully, they announced their plan to give the same treatment to Will Treaty, and this galvanized Horace into action. Quickly surrounding Will, they attempted the same tactic they used on Horace. However, Will was ready for them, evading Alda and Bryn, but, being unable to account for all three at once, was stopped by Jerome. Horace arrived at the cottage at the same time as Halt O'Carrick, who disarmed each of them. He additionally broke Alda's nose and injured his ankle. On Halt's orders, each cadet faced off Horace one at a time. Alda faced him last, and, having seen his companies easily beaten, realized he needs to change strategies. As such, he changed his grip and started to use the cane as a quarterstaff. However, as he blocked a sword stroke from Horace, the cane broke. Unsure of what to do, he dropped them and stood defenseless, and was subsequently knocked out from Horace's punch. Following a visit from Halt, Sir Rodney expelled the three from Battleschool as well as Wensley Village and Castle Redmont. They were given half a day to prepare and pack, supplied with a small amount of money and a week's worth of food, and then transported to the fief's boundaries, with orders not to return. Skills * Swordsmanship: He had some moderate skill with a sword, being able to hold off Horace for a short time, though he was still far outmatched by the younger swordsman. * Quarterstaff Fighting: He was shown to be skilled with a quarterstaff, knowing some of the basic moves. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Ruins of Gorlan Characters Category:Araluens